Remember Us, Remember Me
by LucySpiller
Summary: What happens when Mary Margaret surprises David by the news they will be having a baby and then also make a go out of their relationship. How will their fairytale characters begin to reveal themselves slowly throughout this process.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! So this is my first story for OUAT so I'm kind of nervous - read so many recently and they're all amazing! Only recently discovered this amazing show and would like to thank Jennifer, Ginnifer & Josh if they are the reason I do not pass my A-levels! Anyway enjoy!

**Remember Us, Remember Me.**

"David?" Mary Margaret called out, the sound of the wind whirling around her was making her voice incomparsion sound as she was whispering. the trees were swaying gently and the leaves across the forest floor were being brushed into piles when they collided with one and other.

She knew where they said they would finally meet. at the Toll bridge. as they did the last time they saw each other. David had finally left his wife, telling her he didn't love her anymore and wanted her to move on. His wife, Katherine agreed with his decision and only made his statement easier by accepting the position in Florida for a promotion with her company. David had no clue if Mary would actually turn up, he couldn't confirm anything to her nor get her responses but only prayed she'd be there. so he could tell her what he done, that he finally left her and would always remain completely her's.

As he approached the old wooden landmark, he searched around for her presence. the wind was gaining speed and the tree's were only acting to its advantage. he made his way up towards the bridge, balancing his body mass onto the planks that looked stable to gain a better view of the surrounding area. He used his hands to shield the wind from his eyes as he searched within the small area of woodland he could focus upon. In the distance he noticed a small petite figure struggling against the storm that was blowing over. It must have been his Mary Margaret.

He jumped down from the wooden remains, and ran towards where he believed he saw Mary. He couldn't help but fight against the wind, the rain clouds that were drifting over were now fully flooding out, and the floor that used to be solid mud was now becoming like a scene in an action movie as it turned into water. He shouted her name loudly and saw her look at him, a smile across her face as was his.

"David" She shouted towards him. She made her way across the muddy terrain and found him. They stood only inches apart, being able to feel the warmth that was being produced from the other person's body. "Mary Margaret" he latched onto her hands, gently pulling her into an sheltered part of the forest as the wind and rain was beginning to turn into an storm they did not want to be in for much longer. "This way" he mouthed her, and she nodded eagerly following him to safety.

They managed to find an open free trunk that had been used as an children's den and David carefully allowed Mary into his arms as they crouched down into the dryness of the trunk. "We're stay here til the rain calms down" David suggested. He poked his head slightly out in the forest and saw the rain was still coming down heavily and the floor still remained like a river emerging.

David saw out of the corner of his eyes, that Mary Margaret was shaking, her skin was icy cold and the small hairs on her arms were easily identified. "Come here" he pulled her into his chest, rubbing his hand up and down her arm to bring her some comfort and warmth back into her body. Typical of her to only wear a cardigan and a long skirt as she usually did. "Thank you" she smiled shyly. She had never found herself in a situation like this before him, they had been intimate and close before but never like this and never in such a romantic surrounding as they were.

"I came here today" David began his long and much prepared speech towards her, he did want to wait til it was more romantic and everything was the most part his only definition of what she'd want, but now felt like a good time. They were stuck together and if she didn't want to hear she couldn't easily walk away, not with the storm outside of the tree trunk that was progressing. "David" she interrupted him with a small sigh.

"Please let me finish, then you can have your peace?" she nodded and looked towards him to listen to his words, hoping that he would say something that would make her instantly just want to move closer and kiss him.

"Mary Margaret, I don't know what I did before I met you, I have all these memories which just feel false, except from the memories that exist with you in. I don't know how to explain, but the only memories that feel real are yours. Your smile is so perfect and your love is what keeps me going. When I didn't know who I was it was you that kept me going, no one else, you" he paused to hold onto her hands, feeling the slight shake in her body as the cold once again crept into her.

"David I..." He once again stopped her to carry on. "Please believe me when I tell you, I told Katherine everything, and she is fine with us, she's moving on and wants the same for us. She doesn't see the point in hating on us, we can do this, we can be the couple we want" He smiled at her, he only saw a small frown in response, he knew she wasn't feeling the same. that feeling he was dreading was creeping back into his stomach. What if she didn't want him anymore.

"David, can I please speak?" Mary giggled slightly, wondering if she would finally be allowed to make an comment. She loved him, she'd always loved him, something she'd never understand but knew she'd never regret feeling either.

"I want this, I want us, I want to be able to down the street and hold your hand and not feel guilty anymore, I want us to be able to go out for dinner and eat breakfast at my kitchen table, and to hear Emma's disapproving comments i want all of this, but before you say you want it too you have to understand one condition.." she took a deep breath and paused as she waited for him to nod towards her to carry on.

"You have to accept that I am having your baby, and that I don't want to get rid of it"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for everyone's interest in this story so far! And the amount of followers/favourites. Makes me one happy person! Here you go!

**Chapter Two**

"You're what?" his smile was so hard to hide amongst the happiness that was glowing from him. His hands now holding onto the woman he loved in front of him as if he needed her repeat what she had just said over and over again. Part of him couldn't believe what she had just said, he didn't want it to be a dream and for him to wake up.

"I know it's not what we planned..." She began to try and explain it. She didn't really understand it herself, she knew they'd had moments, full of passion and yet she did try to convince herself she would have noticed or thought about the consequences but at the time neither of them did. They were simply in love and needed to be together, with each other. She didn't regret her actions, as she most likely thought he'd agree with her.

"Mary Margaret, wait" He tried to pause her. His excitement once again returning on full force as she noticed the sparkle in his eye that only seemed to grow with every second that passed on. "I know we didn't plan this, we didn't' plan anything, but I'm not going to change my mind, I love you and I'll love this baby" he nodded back at her. He could sense she was partly shocked, maybe because from what she'd told him people didn't stick around her for that long, and knowing someone wanted to be with her was shocking enough yet alone saying they wanted to always be connected to her. She wouldn't be alone anymore, and he knew this would have frightened her more.

"Maybe I should give you some time...to think about this" She suggested. She didn't want him to jump into anything he didn't want too. She had no choice, but she still accepted he did have the chance to change his mind and leave Storybrooke.

"You don't understand, I don't need time. I can't explain, but something is telling me this is right, this is what was planned, it's fate Mary Margret don't you see that?" He didn't know what he was saying, but all he knew was everything he spoke came from somewhere true, somewhere filled with love and beauty. Somewhere that he knew everything was going to be okay, that it would be what was planned for them.

She didn't believe in fate, she believed in love though, and when she looked into David's eyes it was all she saw. She didn't need to know they were going to get married straight away, she'd love the ability to know they would at some point in the future, but she knew from that powering look he gave her he wouldn't leave her when things got difficult, and no matter what happened he'd be there for their child. The most important thing.

"Okay" she giggled through the small tears that were now travelling down her cheeks. "Okay?" he smiled back, partly wanting to cry with her.

"We'll try this, us, David" He leant down towards her, putting support on her back, as her arms cuddled around his neck and he threw her gently up into the air, the rain had now stopped and the sun was beginning to find small holes through the trees to allow it to the forest floor. he kissed her more and more as she only allowed him.

"Now, come on, before the storm begins again. We'll get you home" He smiled to her. This was the first time in the entire time they knew each other they could finally be an couple, they could go out and eat together without the fear of judgement, he could say things to her that showed he cared about her and not feel like he was betraying anyone. She eagerly grabbed onto his hand as they walked carefully avoiding the floor that was just water and tried to get home as quickly as they could, knowing that in Storybrooke a storm could come back just as hard within minutes.

Like expected as soon as they reached the busy streets of Storybrooke the rain did once again come lumbering down from the sky. the raindrops landing on their skin gently at first but as it gained speed they soon found they're clothing stuck to their skin and their giggles becoming louder as they both tried to run down the street towards where Mary Margaret lived.

With force Mary Margaret put her key into the lock on her door, allowing them both shelter from the storm outside and into the warmth of her apartment. It wasn't the biggest or most expensive place you could find around this small town, yet it was home, it was comfy and it was always enduring warmth for moments like this.

"Right, I want you to go sit over there..." David pointed to the white sofa that was located near the open window, with the television set out in front of it, the small amount of cushions covering the sofa for comfort also. He went over to the kitchen area and pulled out three mugs and began the process of preparing tea.

"David, I'm capable of making myself a drink" She tried to protest, but she knew David wouldn't be having any of it. She gave in and settled herself onto the sofa and curled into the cushions she picked only a few months back.

Mary Margaret couldn't help but question why he had pulled out three mugs from her cupboard and why he was contuning to prepare three cups worth. "David...why?" She went to finish her sentence to end her confusion.

"If you are refering to the three mugs that are neatly placed out in front of me my lady, that would because a certain room mate you have, will be returning from her duties around about now, and maybe I thought we could tell her?" He suggested. He saw her face drop, as she realised what he had just said to her.

"You mean to tell Emma, about the baby?" She re questioned him. Ashamed she heard him wrong the first time. She trusted and respected Emma enough to call her an friend, yet knew how much she cared about her. She knew Emma would be the one who would question their decisions and would make them most likely realise what they were really getting involved into.

"If we are serious about this, we need to tell her. I'd like to be around alot more, and if she's living here with you, and she's your friend. It seems only fair I get her approval?" There were times when David would say comments like that and he'd appear just as she always saw him.

"I agree" she smiled back at him.

"Agree with what?" Emma had just entered the apartment and heard the end of their conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much once again for your wonderful feedback! If any of you Oncers are on Twitter, I'd love a follow or a tweet (need more Oncers to talk too) my name is _EmilyGA. So here is another chapter enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

_"Agree with what?" Emma had just entered the apartment and heard the end of their conversation. _

Mary Margaret froze in her position on the sofa, not one single muscle moved in her body as she felt her entire surroundings tense around her. She looked over at David who had the same expression on his face.

"Emma, hey" David smiled with his likeable grin, handing over the mug that had fresh steam exploding out of the top and the smell of tea alluring Emma to drink it's content. She nodded with s a small smile before accepting the cup and walking over to sit on the sofa opposite Mary.

David had got Mary Margaret's and his cups balanced in each hand as he walked over, and handed a cup to her before holding tightly onto his own as he sat down next to her.

"So what am I missing out?" Emma asked simply, drinking the tea provided in front of her. Being her usual self she just expected them to say they were willing to try again, or something along those lines. Even Emma realised they were meant to be, and they seemed so fond of each other.

"Well, Emma" David began, he could see how difficult it was for Mary Margaret, her eyes showing her full emotions as if they were laid out on the coffee table in front of them.

"Emma, what we're trying to say is that" Mary went to suggest it, seeing Emma's eyes beginning to almost terrified. She now didn't have a clue where this conversation was going. Mary Margaret was her only friend, the only person in her life right now she could trust.

"Mary Margaret, please don't tell me you're ill, oh no, nothing serious is it?" Her breathing began picking up speed, and her hands began slightly shaking as she thought of the possibility of her only friend not being there.

"Oh my god, no, Emma" Mary Margaret instantly leap over to the over sofa, to hold onto her friends hands and ensure her breathing returned to normal. The thought of her thinking she was ill sickened her.

"It's just that I'm pregnant" She smiled softly at her friend. She expected a comment, a noise, a sound or something but all she got in return was dead silence and a strange look of confusion upon her face.

"Emma, say something?" Mary Margaret sat there, she wanted her friend to say something, anything in that moment would have been just a relief. All Emma did in response was nod slowly.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked, staring constantly at Mary Margaret then back to David. By this point she had moved back to her seat next to David, Emma honoured the way David gently slipped his hand into hers as support. So far he was already winning her approval.

"Well," David began, holding onto Mary Margaret's hand gently as he took the over speaking, he could see the strain on her face and knew it would most likely come better if he spoke to Emma. "We've been on and off for a while now, but we only found today that well Mary Margaret was pregnant" They both nodded in response to the last comment.

Emma once again just nodded and took several sips of her tea. "What about Katherine?" She asked, they both looked at each other, a small amount of worry taking to their eyes.

"David and Katherine have split up...however she doesn't know that I'm pregnant" Mary Margaret felt her body sink into her comfit of the sofa, the pillows around her feeling like they were swallowing her up. She didn't like the idea of most likely the Mayor informing her of their love affair and secret baby. She knew it would make them as a couple seem cheap and everything that they didn't want people around them to see them as.

"Well, have you guys discussed how you're going to make this work?" Emma suggested, it was the first thing she said which gave Mary Margaret some sense of hope that maybe her only friend wasn't completely angry at her for her decisions.

They both turned to each other, they're eyes were fully connected and they had a soft smile that reflected in unison. Mary Margaret held onto David hands tighter, as they both knew deep down they would work it out. Something from the first moment determined they would end up together, that they would always be happy and that good would always win over bad. Slowly but surely this was proving correct and they knew that as long as they were together they could do anything.

"Well, I don't know if David agrees, well actually I think I know he does" She grinned lightly and saw his smile beam back. "But, we're going to make this work, we're not going to rush anything. David will be here for me, for the baby, and for sometimes you Emma. We're not going to get married straight away, hopefully in the future sometime it would be a possibility but right now, we're happy and we know that we belong together" She smiled as she felt David's arms go around her shoulders and her pull her gently into his chest.

"Well, I can't argue against that really" She smiled, leaning forward towards Mary Margaret, grabbing one of her free remaining hands. "I'm happy for you, I really mean that" She smiled and let her knew she meant what she said. Emma had the sense of where she could tell if people were lying or deceiving her, and yet when David and Mary Margaret were together she sensed no lies, nothing of the sort just a pure love that she always dreamed of having.

"However, I do have one condition..." Emma sneakily added in...leaving the couple sat opposite her slightly on the edge of the sofa as they thought the questions had stopped. they both looked towards each other then at Emma and waited for her condition.

"If David, does happen to sleep over, which I assume he will do time to time...could he possibly please not use my toothbrush again?" she part giggled at the end of the sentence. the look on both David and Mary Margaret's face before she mentioned the word toothbrush was irreplaceable to which they in the end both began laughing and returning back to an normal colour in their face.

"Just for you Emma" David laughed in response. "Now, I feel a good takeaway is in order...and it's on me"


End file.
